


Rest My Darling.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: And she TRIED to rape him so?, But we all know she didn't., CASS knows cause she stopped it, Caretaking, Cullen cares for him!, Cullen worries, M/M, Of course it's not like Tim TOLD anyone, Ok no more tags, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sickness, Soup, There IS a reference to Tim's past in Preboot, Tim gets sick!, When he met Nyssa Al'Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim falls ill and Cullen cares for him. Both worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest My Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to write since I made cullen sick last time.

Rest My Darling.

  Tim woke up his head aching and his body in pain. He started to cough and hack remembering how last night he came in soaked from patrol and just collapsed into his bed. “Dammit…Cullen's gonna hate me for this…” He coughed harshly and got up stumbling to his bathroom where he saw Cullen. “Hey…finally awake Tim?” Cullen walked over and put his hand on Tim's forehead. “You’re burning up still.”

  “Did…you…change my…” Tim asked haltingly as Cullen steered him to the rim of the bathtub and sat him down. “Yes I did. You were soaking wet. Are you mad?” he asked as he got a washcloth and wet it down before running it along Tim's face and neck. Tim sighed softly as Cullen kept the cloth on Tim's neck before getting up to get the thermometer and some medicine.

  “Ok you know the drill darling.” Cullen said as he sat down by Tim again and slipped the thermometer into his boyfriend’s mouth, holding the two pills in his hand a cup of water next to him. Tim laid his head on Cullen's shoulder a bit waiting for the device to beep….or ...was this the old mercury one? How many did they own again? After another minute it beeped and Cullen removed it. He studied the readout with a slight frown. “103.0…Tim you shouldn’t even be able to get out of bed!” Before he could answer Tim's body was wracked with another bout of coughing that made his chest hurt and throat burn.

  Cullen rubbed his back and gave him the water once it subsided. “Meds next then you’re going back to bed ok Tim?” He said helping Tim steady the cup to take his meds. Once Tim took them he smiled softly at Cullen. “Ok…sorry I’m…worrying you…” Cullen kissed his temple and helped him up. “It’s ok. You took care of me and now it’s my turn. Though maybe you shouldn’t talk? You know so your throat doesn’t hurt more?” Tim nodded and leaned on Cullen as he was helped back to bed.

  Once Cullen tucked Tim in he sat on the edge of the bed holding Tim's hand tracing absently at scars from cutting vegetables to using garrotes so good they sliced his gloves. “Should…I call a hospital? I mean…Tim..you’re sick and…I…” he stopped when Tim placed a hand over his it meant “Don’t worry. We’ll be ok.” Cullen was used to Tim's silent ways of talking, to how Tim Wayne could charm the most frigid of socialites into a smile. He was terrified though that he could lose Tim. Terrified that his father would get out of Arkham and find him. That Batman would say he couldn’t be with Tim.

  “You’ll be ok. We’re ok.” He saw Tim sign to him slowly. He smiled and kissed Tim's hand gently. “Alright. I’ll stop worrying…but if you’re fever hits 104? We’re going to the hospital.” Tim sighed and nodded not liking the idea of a hospital. Sterile, too bright, too much death and sickness covered by the harsh smell of antiseptic. He preferred Leslie’s clinic or the Batcave. He felt SAFE there…even when Bruce had kicked him out. When Dick gave Damian Robin. When Tim was at his worst and sided with Ra’s to bring Bruce back…when…Paris happened. He told Kon, Steph and Jason. But Cullen? Dick? No one else knew.

  Cullen got up to grab a cloth for Tim's head while Tim shut his eyes and tried to sleep. The whole time though? His thoughts raced making his head hurt, his chest burned from the coughing fits and he felt like death. He KNEW that he should go to a doctor. With his missing spleen he was more likely to get sick than any of the family. He knew he should get on the waiting list for a new spleen as well but…the list was long. His blood type too rare and the chance of failure for his body accepting the organ was too high. So? He didn’t. He sighed as he felt a cold cloth be placed on his head. “There…now get some sleep darling. I’m gonna make you some soup ok?” Cullen asked softly knowing that Tim could be fully asleep but if he was even a little be aware? He’d hear Cullen. Tim made a soft noise of agreement and Cullen tucked Tim in more and put his old bear Mr. Flight next to him before leaving to go cook.

  Cullen looked through the kitchen for the cookbook full of Alfred’s recipes that he gave Tim. “Found it!” He exclaimed as he pulled it out from its hiding place and opened it looking for the soup section. Once he found what he was looking for he set the book down and got to work making the soup. “Ok so add the stock and bring it to a boil then add the tea strainer of herbs and…ok three cups of chopped veggies and chicken…” He read aloud to himself as he worked making sure to follow the directions carefully.

  An hour and a half later he had the soup ready and was ladling it into a bowl for Tim along with some cough drops and Alfred’s special tea for when someone was sick. He got it all on the tray and headed back up stairs to their room where Tim was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and set the tray on the bedside table and sat down and shook Tim's shoulder gently. “Hey…I got soup. Are you hungry?” He got a mumbled response. “Cullen?” Tim looked up blearily at Cullen. Cullen helped him sit up and set the tray on his lap. “Do you need me to help you?” He asked slightly blushing at Tim.

  “A little. Thanks.” Tim replied softly barely above a whisper. “Ok.” Cullen helped Tim by feeding him the soup and steadying his hand for the cup of tea. Once Tim was finished Cullen set the tray back on the bedside table. Tim was sucking on one of the cough drops as Cullen got another cold cloth to put on Tim's head.

  “Hey. Want to watch a movie?” Cullen asked after placing the cloth on Tim's head. Tim nodded and Cullen got up and looked at the movies they kept in their room trying to watch picking out one of Tim's Miyazaki films. “Do you want to watch Arietty?” He asked turning back to Tim holding up the case. Tim smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Ok. Maybe after this we’ll watch Up on Poppy Hill?” He said turning the TV on and putting the disc in the bluray player. Tim snuggled into Cullen once he got on the bed and held his hand. “Rest my darling. I’ll make sure you’re ok.”


End file.
